


The Last Condom

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Condoms, Dumb Naruto, Kiba and Naruto Friendship, M/M, No Smut, Ramen, Sasuke Cooks, Studying, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, fluff...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Naruto looked at the golden packet that had fallen to the ground. He stared at it for a moment, before picking it up to inspect it.Curiosity got the best of him, which resulted in him placing his teeth on the edge of the packet. But before he could even tear a piece of plastic off, Kiba shouted at him.





	The Last Condom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BasicallySasuNaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySasuNaru/gifts).



> I am not sure what this is, but okay.

Naruto heavily sighed as he plopped down onto his friend's bed, spreading his arms and legs out over the mattress.

 

Kiba stretched his arms over his head, yawning in exhaustion. "Move over, or I'll lay on you." Naruto lazily rolled over, not wanting to smell like dog.

 

Naruto checks his phone, wanting to text Sasuke the time he would supposedly be over for dinner, but as soon as Naruto unlocks his phone, it shuts off. His screen was as dark as Sasuke’s soul.

 

"Damn it..." Naruto creased his eyebrows. "Kibs, I need to charge my phone. Do you have a charger? I left mine at Sasuke's."

 

Kiba hummed, then looked over to his bedroom door and pointed at his black and gray duffle bag.

 

"Thanks!" Naruto jumped up, retrieving the charger that was buried in Kiba's bag.

 

As Naruto pulled out the tangled up charger, he somehow managed to pull out something else, something plastic.

 

Naruto looked at the golden packet that had fallen to the ground. He stared at it for a moment, before picking it up to inspect it.

 

Curiosity got the best of him, which resulted in him placing his teeth on the edge of the packet. But before he could even tear a piece of plastic off, Kiba shouted at him.

 

"Naruto, wait!" Kiba sat up quickly, smiling nervously. "Please, don't open that."

 

Naruto took his mouth off the strange packet, now making a confused expression. "What is this?"

 

Kiba raised his eyebrow at Naruto. "You... don't know what that is?" Naruto shook his head slowly, kind of having a clue as to what was inside the packet.

 

"Is it a condom?" Naruto asked himself, flipping the packet over. His eyes widen as he looks at the black object through the clear, plastic screen. "Oh... that makes sense."

 

"Have you never seen a condom before?" Kiba laughs.

 

"No, I've never been in the... situation, so..." Naruto trails off. "Why can't I open it, though?"

 

Kiba sighs, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over to a sleeping Akamaru to avoid Naruto’s gaze.

 

"Because... that's my last condom... and Shino's coming over tonight." Kiba mumbled, pulling a textbook into his lap to distract himself.

 

Naruto stared blankly at his friend, causing Kiba to shift uncomfortably. The blond continued to stare for a while longer, before turning his lips upward in a smile.

 

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Naruto tossed the condom over to Kiba, the brunette botching to catch it. "We should finish studying, Sasuke's cooking homemade Shoyu Ramen tonight!"

 

Naruto retrieved the charger that he had almost forgotten about and returned to the bed.

 

"I can't wait for dinner!" Naruto stuck his tongue out, plugging his phone up to charge it. "Let's study!"


End file.
